


I'm not afraid of this

by whereverimayfindher



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Character, Coming Out, Gay Character, Gen, In a sense, Queer Character, whichever or whatever you headcanon her coming out as really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereverimayfindher/pseuds/whereverimayfindher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A coming out ficlet. After telling her teammates, Sakura comes out to her friends.</p><p> </p><p>“But you love Sasuke!” It was Ino who spoke first, though she could see the same thought reflected on many faces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not afraid of this

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously AU re: Sakura/Sasuke but otherwise vague enough to be canon, probably, though I haven't read that travesty of an epilogue so I can't be sure. Set in some nebulous time after the war is over and Sasuke comes home. I left what exactly Sakura was coming out as deliberately vague, so that while I was picturing her coming out as either asexual or lesbian, feel free to headcanon whatever sexuality you please!

“But you love Sasuke!” It was Ino who spoke first, though she could see the same thought reflected on many faces.

“Of course I do! He’s my teammate! I would do anything for him.” There was something fierce in her eyes before she softened again, and sighed. “But, as for my crush... I think it’s because he was safe.”

There was an incredulous silence. Naruto, who had been mostly silent as she came out to her group of friends, just shooting her encouraging looks when she faltered, looked a little confused. Sasuke simply raised an eyebrow at being considered ‘safe’. 

Well, she supposed she hadn’t exactly gotten to that part when she had told them. Three weeks ago, as was becoming customary, Team 7 had sat at sunset atop the Hokage monument. Though most days they reserve this time for peace, or idle thoughts, the oncoming night and the companionship lends itself to sharing secrets. Sasuke had given her his typical emotionally constipated (though he prefers "reserved") support and bumped her shoulder. Kakashi muttered about his cute little student growing up, leaving his hand on her head a little longer than usual after ruffling her hair. Naruto had just accepted her with no reservations as he had always done, and, ever the most tactile of the group, insisted on a group hug that soon devolved into what he termed Hokage Candidate Mandated Group Bonding Time (Pakkun, having been present for a few of these, had taken one look and called it a puppy pile).

“He was quiet and somewhat androgynous,” here she shot a mildly apologetic look at her teammate, who was silent, though he had a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips, “making him non-threatening to a young girl, but more than that - well, to be blunt, I had no chance. I couldn’t help knowing that, at least subconsciously. And what's a safer choice than someone you’ll never be "good enough" for? And later, well, I’d always had Sasuke, right? It was my shield against both the questions people had, and the ones I asked myself.”

The first obstacle out of the way, the tension dissolved, and though there were more questions to be answered and she caught a few glances her way, her friends gave her their support.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and constructive criticism always appreciated. Come and say hi over at my tumblr, [whereverimayfindher](http://whereverimayfindher.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
